The semiconductor industry has recently experienced technological advances that have permitted dramatic increases in circuit density and complexity, and equally dramatic decreases in power consumption and package sizes. Present semiconductor technology now permits single-chip microprocessors with many millions of transistors, operating at speeds of hundreds of millions of instructions per second to be packaged in relatively small, air-cooled semiconductor device packages. A by-product of such high-density and high functionality in semiconductor devices has been the demand for increased numbers of external electrical connections to be present on the exterior of the die and on the exterior of the semiconductor packages which receive the die, for connecting the packaged device to external systems, such as a printed circuit board.
As the manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices and integrated circuits increase in difficulty, methods for testing and debugging these devices become increasingly important. Not only is it important to ensure that individual chips are functional, it is also important to ensure that batches of chips perform consistently. In addition, the ability to detect a defective manufacturing process or manufacturing design early is helpful for reducing the number of defective devices manufactured and improving the design process.
To increase the number of pad sites available for a die, different chip packaging techniques have been used. One technique is referred to as a dual in-line package (DIP) in which bonding pads are along the periphery of the device. Another technique, called controlled-collapse chip connection or flip chip packaging, uses the bonding pads and metal (solder) bumps. The bonding pads need not be on the periphery of the die and hence are moved to the site nearest the transistors and other circuit devices formed in the die. As a result, the electrical path to the pad is shorter. Electrical connections to the package are made when the die is flipped over the package with corresponding bonding pads. Each bump connects to a corresponding package inner lead. The resulting packages have a lower profile and have lower electrical resistance and a shortened electrical path. The output terminals of the package may be ball-shaped conductive-bump contacts (usually solder or other similar conductive material) and are typically disposed in a rectangular array. These packages are occasionally referred to as “Ball Grid Array” (BGA). Alternatively, the output terminals of the package may be pins, and such a package is commonly known as the pin grid array (PGA) package.
For BGA, PGA and other types of packages, once the die is attached to the package, the backside portion of the die remains exposed. The transistors and other circuitry are generally formed in a very thin epitaxially grown silicon layer on a single crystal silicon wafer of which the die is singulated from. In one example structural variation, a layer of insulating material, such as silicon dioxide, is formed on one surface of a single crystal silicon wafer followed by the thin epitaxially grown silicon layer containing the transistors and other circuitry. This wafer structure is termed “silicon on insulator” (SOI) and, when silicon dioxide is used, the insulating layer is called the “buried oxide layer” (BOX).
In some instances the orientation of the die with the circuit side face down on a substrate may be a disadvantage or present new challenges. For example, when a circuit fails or when it is necessary to modify a particular chip, access to the transistors and circuitry near the circuit side is typically obtained only from the backside of the chip. This is challenging for IC dies including those having SOI structure because the transistors are in a very thin layer (about 10 micrometers) of silicon covered by the buried oxide layer (less than about 1 micrometer) and the bulk silicon (greater than 500 micrometers). Thus, access for viewing the circuit side of the flip chip die is challenging using conventional techniques, such as optical or scanning electron microscopy.